


Dreams Do Come True

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sookie thinks Bill is going to pop the question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dreams Do Come True  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,137  
>  **Summary:** Sookie thinks Bill is going to pop the question.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'Somebody Like You by Keith Urban' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

Arlene watched out of the corner of her eye as Sookie placed the order on the wrong table and walked away without saying a word. There was no doubt about it something was wrong with her... something other than the usual. 

“Out with it.” The words were out of Arlene’s mouth before Sookie had the chance to sit the empty tray on top of the bar.

Sookie batted her eyes and stared at the red-haired waitress with her most innocent look. “Whatever do you mean, Arlene?”

“You’ve been flouncing around here all day with your head in the clouds, getting orders wrong if you even remember to collect the orders in the first place. So again I ask... What’s wrong?”

She opened her mouth to deny it but since she needed some advice she decided against it. Her voice rose an octave higher as she blurted out, “I think he’s going to ask me to marry him.” She was all but bouncing in her skin with barely controlled excitement.

Sookie waited for the squeal of sisterly solidarity but none was forthcoming. Instead Arlene was staring at her in stunned shock.

With her eyes wide with fright Arlene cleared her throat before she spoke. “Who is, honey?” _Please not the vampire._

“Who do you think?” Sookie shot her a _duh_ look. “It’s Bill.”

_Oh God no!_ “But, honey, you can’t marry him. You just can’t, Sookie.” Arlene grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. She was determined to shake some sense into the young blonde woman. There was no way Sookie was going to marry Bill or any other vampire for that matter. A vampire was just no good.

“Arlene!” Sam yelled her name as he walked into the bar. “Let go of Sookie.” 

The older woman glanced at the owner of the bar. “Did you hear what she said?”

“I heard.” It had felt like a knife twisting in his gut. “Let her go.”

With great reluctance Arlene dropped her hands from Sookie’s shoulders. “Sam, we can’t let her do this. She’s...”

“A grown woman and capable of making her own decisions. And it’s none of our business.” He patted Arlene on the shoulder before he turned her toward her waiting customers.

Sam stared at Sookie for a minute before he lowered his voice to ask, “What are you going to say, cher?”

Sookie, her eyes still shining with happiness, turned around to face him. “I have no idea. He hasn’t asked me yet. I just believe that he will.”

Sam nodded his head. “I believe you’re right.” And with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach he watched her walk out of the bar.

 

 

“You haven’t told me how your day was.” Bill whispered against the top of her head as she snuggled against his chest.

“It was fine.”

Even though he could feel her smile against his skin there was something in her voice telling him otherwise. “Sookie?”

Sookie tossed her hair back out of her face as she raised her head and looked into his eyes. _How she loved this man._ “There was a little thing with Arlene but it was nothing I can’t handle.”

“Did she sa....”

She placed her finger against his lips. “Shh. It was fine, Bill.”

He hated that being with him was causing upset in Sookie’s life. She deserved to be treated so much better.

Sookie could tell he was beginning to brood again. Her lips quickly replaced her finger as she leaned over and kissed him. “What did you do while waiting for me to get off work?” 

“I bought you something.”

“For me?” She sat up so fast the bed squeaked in protest. “What is it?”

Now he was nervous and unsure if it was the right time. Maybe he should have waited. He could have taken her to a fancy restaurant, they could have dined and danced the night away. 

A sharp tap on his arm brought his attention back to her.

“Come on, Bill. You can’t tell me you got me something and then not tell me what it is.”

A small smile curved his lips as he leaned over and pulled open the side table drawer. 

Her eyes widened and her mouth popped open at what he held in his hand. “Bill?” She couldn’t believe he was going to do this now when they were both naked.

“I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. I have almost from the very moment we met. I did not think I could love anyone the way I love you. I love everything about you, everything that you are.” He opened the little black box as he spoke, “Would you do me the honor of being my wife?” At the stunned silence that greeted his words Bill rushed to continue, “I know it won’t be easy being with a vampire but I swear to you this has nothing to do with your blood. I will promise to never drink another drop from you if that is your concern. I just want you to be my wife. And I will give everything that I am to be your husband if you will only...”

“Stop, Bill. Please just stop.” Tears cascaded down her face.

“What is wrong?”

She shook her head. “I have dreamed of this moment since I was a little girl. I would play dress up and pretend I was walking down the aisle with a bunch of wildflowers clutched in my hand. I just never thought...”

“That it would be a vampire who was doing the pr...”

“You stop that right now, Bill Compton. This has nothing to do with you being a vampire.”

A look of confusion marred his face. “Then what is this about, Sookie?”

Her tears ran faster. “I never thought this would happen.” 

It took him a minute but he finally understood. “Well then, Miss Stackhouse. Please allow me to do this properly.”

Bill slid off the side of the bed onto the floor. He grabbed her hand and brought her to the edge of the bed before he got down on one knee in front of her. 

At any other time Sookie would have laughed at the picture they made, Bill on bended knee naked while she sat waiting with baited breath and just as naked.

“You are the love of my life, Sookie.” Once more he held the black box in front of him. “Miss Sookie Stackhouse, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and allow me the greatest privilege of being your husband?”

Sookie nodded her head as she brushed the tears from her cheeks. “Yes. I will.” The tears ran faster as she repeated, “Yes, I will marry you, Bill Compton.” And with those words she slid off the bed and into his waiting arms.


End file.
